User talk:Ceiling Master
Stamina Wheel Just to answer you that I took it from several in-game texts, it seems to be the exact expression used in BotW, for example this video.WiseAdventurer (talk) 15:49, June 18, 2016 (UTC) :Ah, okay. Good catch. —'Ceiling Master' 15:52, June 18, 2016 (UTC) Stone Umbrella I understand it's not trivia worthy but it should be mentiond somewhere, and a redirect as people might mistake a stone umbrella for an item, I know I did the first time around. :Try to find a way to incorporate it into the section where that would fit best — not Trivia. A lot of the stuff that you're adding is insignificant enough to not warrant even a note on the page, let alone an entirely new Trivia section. —'Ceiling Master' 23:52, June 19, 2016 (UTC) any ideas? Well any ideas where they can go? Papuchia villiage girl I'm guessing you took out my info about the cute/ plain girl too, well she should be mentioned in the Papuchia village section as well as she is also a resident. Can you do it then? Can you put them into the article correctly then since I can't seem to get it right? Cause these things are very very noteworthy. Can you do it then 2. Sorry keep forgetting tildes. Pikmin theories (talk) 00:16, June 20, 2016 (UTC) :First things first, I added the relevant information. But more importantly, you need to stop reverting edits. You did the right thing by bringing it up with me, but instead of letting us work it out, you immediately went back and undid my edits. Don't do that. :Also, these things are definitely not "very very noteworthy". Plot devices, major game mechanics, important items, etc. are very noteworthy. Weak connections between characters and small, insignificant differences between games aren't the things we usually include in our articles. —'Ceiling Master' 01:01, June 20, 2016 (UTC) Vaati Actually Vaati does laugh like the Happy Mask Salesman (in Minish Cap) He goes Hmmm Hmmm Hmmm, Just Like Mask salesman before he say you've met with a terrible fate, I brought it up because you have it mentioned how Minister Potho sounds like the Postman. And sorry about the trouble I caused I'm still new here. P.S. Thank you for adding my info, Oh you also have an article for the swamp fishing hole in MM3D but not the Ocean fishing hole. It's just that nobody's been getting back to me on those facts about adding them, I mentioned them in the talk pages like several months ago and nobody got back to me, sorry againf for forgetting tildesPikmin theories (talk) 01:19, June 20, 2016 (UTC) :The Minister Potho bit is because the actual soundbyte is exactly the same. That's the difference. :No one really checks the talk pages anymore. —'Ceiling Master' 01:29, June 20, 2016 (UTC) It's the same happy mask salesman bit as well. :Are you referring to Vaati's laugh and this scene from Majora's Mask? I guess I see what you mean now. —'Ceiling Master' 01:58, June 20, 2016 (UTC) Yep that's it alright, definitely the same.Pikmin theories (talk) 02:05, June 20, 2016 (UTC) Saying they use the same sound byte is generally more encyclopedic than saying they sound the same which comes across as generally specultive. It's minor but it is something we tend to note. I recall that the Zuna article mentions they use the same sound byte as Japas. Oni Link 02:30, June 20, 2016 (UTC) zora butt why did you remove that glitch?Pikmin theories (talk) 14:17, June 27, 2016 (UTC) :Well, first of all it's a little inappropriate for an encyclopedic website. Second of all, it's pretty insignificant. I don't like us having glitch pages at all, but we try to contain the glitches to relatively important ones — otherwise, every little bug in the game would end up on those pages. —'Ceiling Master' 17:28, June 27, 2016 (UTC) Hey. I'm back.. --Lol559 (talk) 22:36, August 11, 2016 (UTC) :Glad to hear it. —'Ceiling Master' 22:41, August 11, 2016 (UTC) Impossible Phantom hourglass Is it impossible to beat Phantom Hourglass on the 2ds, cause it can't be closed which makes the Sun Key impossible to obtain, I'm not sure if it's valid, but I did some research and it says activating sleep mode solves the puzzle, but regardless, either scenario should be mentioned, in the Phantom Hourglass (game) article.Pikmin theories (talk) 01:44, August 14, 2016 (UTC) :That's interesting, I hadn't thought about that. I assume there's a way around it — can you confirm that sleep mode does work? If so, it should probably be added to the Sun Key page at least. —'Ceiling Master' 13:04, August 14, 2016 (UTC) ::Main Phantom Hourglass page wouldn't suit but the 3DS page would probably be a relevant place in addition to the Sun Key page. Oni Link 13:18, August 14, 2016 (UTC) No, I can't confirm it, (as I don't have 2ds) which is why I brought it up here, so somebody can, but like I said before either scenario should be mentioned somewhere, and the Phantom hourglass page mentions closing the DS, so if it is sleep mode couldn't sleep mode on 2ds be added in parenthesis? Also, I don't believe the Sun key page mentions closing the system.Pikmin theories (talk) 13:59, August 14, 2016 (UTC) Converting to Portable Infoboxes Heya! I'm not sure if you've heard of Portable Infoboxes before, but I've been working on converting some of Zeldapedia's infoboxes to this markup. I explained this already, but the tl;dr is that it's a more future proof markup and better on non-desktop skins such as mobile (you can read more here and here if you're still curious). I've made two Portable Infobox versions of the character infobox. The first is a a Portable Infobox replica of the original which you see on the right - in this case, only the code will change, and not the appearance. The second is a new Portable Infobox design based on the same colors - this is a new design, and we can go with this if you prefer. When I ran it by Oni Dark Link, he approved of converting to the PI markup, and said he preferred the replica design. Do you approve of converting to PI, and if so, do you prefer either of the two designs, and/or want any tweaks made to them? Thanks!-- Technobliterator T' ' 06:34, August 19, 2016 (UTC) :I do like the replica, but I'm of the opinion that Zeldapedia needs quite a bit of updating (as in, it's stayed exactly the same for almost a decade) so I would say go with the New PI. :That being said, it might be beneficial to start with changing over to the replica and eventually switch over to the New PI, just so the change isn't quite so jarring — is that something that's doable? —'Ceiling Master' 12:29, August 19, 2016 (UTC) ::Yep, of course. When everything is switched over to PI, all it'll take is a CSS edit to change to the new PI design I came up with. So I'll leave the code around and leave the design up there as an option, but for the time being I'll switch the infoboxes to replica. Thanks for taking a look!-- Technobliterator T' ' 14:26, August 19, 2016 (UTC) ::Update: everything is now pushed live! Again, my showcase will still have the new PI design I came up with if you guys want to switch to that at any point. If you need any help with anything technical in the future, feel free to gimme a shout. Thanks!-- Technobliterator T' ' 09:10, August 20, 2016 (UTC) :::Great! Thanks again for your hard work. —'Ceiling Master' 12:59, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Dark Link is Link? hey Ceiling Master I have to ask this do you think that the Dark Link in all of the games is actually a Link from a different world and when you kill him you actually are killing the Link of that world and so when you do that you will then when he kills you then you are getting killed by that Link and each time you do that with any Dark Link you are essentially making sure that something like Moira where your fate is left to the next person who plays the game ~~Vileplume Viler~~ :No, I don't think that's a valid theory. Dark Link is supposed to be a representation of Link's dark side, as far as I know. Defeating Dark Link (at least to me) is symbolic of Link overcoming his own weakness and embracing the Triforce of Courage. But it's all open to interpretation. —'Ceiling Master' 23:39, August 28, 2016 (UTC) The Kokiri ''' ok so dude I have to ask about when do Kokiri know that they could reproduce and have kids if they always look like a kid forever like when do they figure out that part or how do Kokiri come about? Hey there dude! I was always wondering if the zelda wikia app will ever get a discussions board. I rarely get on PC nowadays so if I could chat with you on Kik that would be awesome. my kik is in my profile page. Actually your edit is correct. We are talking about Link's inertia not the object-frozen-in-time's inertia. Is there comments section on each page at least? The Yooka-Laylee Wiki has a comments section on every page. :We don't have a comment section on this wiki. Green Rupee 23:49, January 16, 2017 (UTC) Thanks For Cleaning Up My New Pages Like the title says, I made some new pages that were lists of weapons and bows in The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, because there was no definitive list of them in the Nav Box. I hope you and other Administrators can help me make some decent lists of materials, arrows, recipes, runes and the like because I am very inexperienced in making things other than edits to text. ShadowDurza (talk) Message from Metalreflectslime Is there a reason why you deleted my List of enemies in BotW page? https://zeldawiki.org/Enemies_in_Breath_of_the_Wild Zelda Wiki has their own page of enemies for BotW. -metalreflectslime :Yes, I included my reasoning when I . We have a massive list of all enemies by name, and a separate page that already splits them up by game. We don't need twenty other pages dedicated solely to splitting up an already decent-looking (if long) page. :As for Zelda Wiki, what they do does not govern our decisions in any way. —Ceiling Master' 13:48, January 28, 2017 (UTC) Video Unit for Breath of the Wild Hey there Ceiling Master, My name is Doug from Fandom's Community Development Team. I am reaching out to ask whether the community would be open to hosting an embedded trailer of Breath of the Wild on the main page and Breath of the Wild article page from '''Feb 13th - March 3rd'. We have some flexibility with duration and where the video is embedded - but we would first like confirm if the adminship/community is comfortable hosting this video unit. Let me know yes/no or if you have any other questions. Appreciate it! Have a great day. TheBlueRogue •(profile)•(talk)•(doug@wikia-inc.com) 18:58, February 2, 2017 (UTC) :Hey, thanks for letting me know. I like the idea, but I'll certainly create a forum and ask the community. I'll let you know what we decide! —'Ceiling Master' 20:25, February 2, 2017 (UTC) Promoting Wiki skins Do you always keep the Monobook skin everywhere or do you manually change your skins each time you switch from one wiki to another? In particular between Zeldapedia with the Monobook skin and the Xenoblade Wiki with the Monobook or Wikia skin? WiseAdventurer (talk) 20:01, February 9, 2017 (UTC) :I actually don't use Monobook, I just use the Wikia skin for all the Wikis I edit. —'Ceiling Master' 21:33, February 9, 2017 (UTC) :: OK! I thought a little moment that everyone (of the team) probably used the Monobook skin here because the colour point worked well with this skin but each time I switch back to the Wikia skin, it disappeared, and because I saw that the Wiki has been well parametrised or customised under Monobook appearance (while Xenoblade not). Green Rupee has eventually fixed the right parameter, now it works well with both skins. WiseAdventurer (talk) 22:05, February 9, 2017 (UTC) :::Actually, because I only use Monobook I forgot to check if your name changed color on the Wikia skin. Green Rupee 22:27, February 9, 2017 (UTC) Removing rights Message from metalreflectslime Do we not want the letter "s" in plural forms and apostrophes and its corresponding "s" letter to be hyperlinked as well? I was fixing the hyperlinks. Are you claiming that I could be color-blind to the color blue vs. black where I unnecessarily hyper-link texts that have already been previously correctly hyper-linked? If yes, what is so bad about overly hyper-linking texts that are already properly hyper-linked? --Metalreflectslime (talk) 14:32, February 17, 2017 (UTC) -metalreflectslime :Pipelinks are unnecessary when a link is being pluralized. For example, Rupees and Rupees look exactly the same; they both come out as Rupees. As for apostrophes, we don't add them into links. That's just in the Manual of Style. :I wasn't insinuating that you're colorblind, that's ridiculous. I was wondering if you you were using the Visual Editor, which isn't as exact as the Source Editor and tends to cause issues like that. :When a link is already correct, there's no need to change it. It's inefficient to pipelink when you can just add a character to the end of a pluralized link and have the same result. —'Ceiling Master' 15:17, February 17, 2017 (UTC) But in the previous case on Runes, the "s" letters were clearly not hyperlinked. In such cases, we should use Xs over the pipes? --Metalreflectslime (talk) 18:41, February 17, 2017 (UTC) :Yes, as long as you can add characters to the end without compromising the integrity of the word being linked, Xs is better than Xs. —'Ceiling Master' 18:57, February 17, 2017 (UTC) I see. "A valuable ore that gives off a mesmerizing iridescence similar to the inside of a seashell. It contains the power of water." I am 99% sure this is the final in-game description because: 1. ruby, topaz, sapphire has fire, lightning, ice in the description so it makes sense for opal to have the word "water" somewhere in the description due to opal being a water elemental add on material to weapons 2. the latest videos show my description over the previous description. :Okay, that works. Like I said, small things like quotes shouldn't be too hard to change if the need arises. —'Ceiling Master' 19:25, February 17, 2017 (UTC) :Metalreflectslime, so what you have added about these materials that grant an element by crafting weapons... is only from your own interpretation, no sources? So it is speculative and I think they must be removed. This is first of all an encyclopaedia, we must be as rigorous as possible. WiseAdventurer (talk) 21:00, February 17, 2017 (UTC) Note from WA: I suggest you not to read this even though not so explicit... Actually the relation of the "See also" section is related to a major plot spoiler. I have finally discovered why I have been using pipes instead of Xs. It is because I use the visual editor which does not highlight the "s" letter for plural forms of words. As a result, I falsely believe that the "s" letter was not correctly hyperlinked. I will remember to use the source editor at all times in the future. --Metalreflectslime (talk) 16:37, February 27, 2017 (UTC) :This is not a good reason, you are also giving a big spoiler to CM, for now, during a few days, I suggest to minimise a maximum some info, and more important when you address a message to someone. WiseAdventurer (talk) 17:51, February 27, 2017 (UTC) The current page Sorry if you have been spoiled, I was looking for the templates to add them and re-reading the text to correct it a bit, you came too fastly. I have noted these templates for the possible next pages containing spoilers. However, note that this info comes from the Edge article, journalists have to take care with spoilers, and it is a thing you will know early from the beginning of the game. WiseAdventurer (talk) 19:15, February 25, 2017 (UTC) :No problem. We're getting to the point where it's acceptable to start replacing the "Future Game" templates with "Spoiler" templates, as people have review copies and leaks are starting to come in. I will be avoiding BotW pages so as not to spoil myself, however, so my editing may be limited in the near future; just a heads up. —'Ceiling Master' 19:22, February 25, 2017 (UTC) :: Yes, this is a good point, for the incoming Xenoblade games, we rather did this, the main banner worked both for "future game" and "spoilers" warning. Do you think I should also add the spoiler templates on each location and item pages I will add even though not well developed pages? :: And just to inform you, Edge has reviewed BotW with a note of 10/10 knowing, that Edge is rather stricter than other magazines. WiseAdventurer (talk) 19:45, February 25, 2017 (UTC) :::I'll leave empty pages to your discretion, although I would err on the side of caution and stick them on regardless. Once the game is out for a while, we'll phase out the unnecessary ones, like we've been doing with XCX. :::Interesting that Edge gave a perfect score; I have very high hopes for this game, and I hope it rejuvenates Nintendo a lot. —'Ceiling Master' 23:53, February 25, 2017 (UTC) Hello! I am here to improve my english, but I want to respect the average modification level so I will not make big changes, do not hesitate to give me small spots easy ... My french profil in the Zelda wiki.fr : http://fr.zelda.wikia.com/wiki/Utilisateur:Akin9 Thank! Promoting Nintendo Switch Fandom Article Hey there Ceiling Master! My name's Ryan and I'm with Fandom's Community Development Team. I wanted to reach out and ask whether the community would be open to hosting a banner ad linking to an article about the Nintendo Switch that's currently featured on Fandom from March 2 - March 28. Specifically, we'd like to place the banner on the following article pages; Link Timeline Quest for Biggoron's Sword The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild We'd also like to promote the article in your Forums if possible. If you want to take a look at the banners, you can see them here on my personal sandbox wiki. Let me know if you think the community would be open to this and definitely feel free to hit me up if you have any other questions. Thank you! Have a great day! :Hey, Ryan. Thanks for reaching out; I'll start up a forum right away. —'Ceiling Master' 18:07, March 2, 2017 (UTC) Message from Kevbowie This is not how categories work i just putting what was not listed zelda fans want to exactly want to know where they can find everything and the not a reason wht my categories should not be removed i followed what right on the the legend of zelda wikia now please i ask kindly not to ondo my work thank you and beside you don't see any other zelda games with categories with details. :The ''Breath of the Wild'' hub category has several subcategories, which are the categories that you added to the page. Each of those categories is under the hub category, so they shouldn't be added to the actual Breath of the Wild page. —'Ceiling Master' 22:01, March 2, 2017 (UTC) User Issues Hey there, Master. Things have been relatively calm on the /d board, and users have been behaving themselves, except one user who violated multiple rules and deserves a ban. This user not only mocked the "Announcements" rule, but also the "Alternate accounts" rule and general policy, and off-topic posting. Here's the post: http://zelda.wikia.com/d/p/2972208471791235381 A ban should be enforced due to this excessive breaking of rules, but given this is the first time this has happened, either one day or a three day ban should suffice to make this person review their behaviour. P.S; the tidles still do not work, for some odd reason. Until I find the source of the problem, I will attempt to sign myself off somehow. Yours Zelda-y Aquila. (User talk:Aquila2002) :Thanks for keeping it under control, Aquila. I'll block the offender for three days; if he keeps being a problem and trolling around, we can certainly perma-ban him. Strange that the tildes don't work for you; are you putting four in a row after your post (i.e. ~~~~)? —'Ceiling Master' 12:39, March 25, 2017 (UTC) I believe I did try four once, at the Voting Poll, yet it stll didn't work. Anyhow i'll play around and see if it'll work. Eventually it should. Also, sorry for the extremely long times I take to read these, as March - May will be the busiest months for me this entire year, plus I am on holidays now so it should be a bit easier. Kudos!Aquila2002 (talk) 12:05, April 3, 2017 (UTC) (Aha! The Tildes work!) Hyrule Castle So should it be also removed on the Hyrule Castle (Twilight Princess) page as well? WiseAdventurer (talk) 15:58, April 8, 2017 (UTC) :Yeah, I don't know why that's there. The first bolded words in an article should never be linked. If it's super important, a for template at the top of the page will suffice. —'Ceiling Master' 15:59, April 8, 2017 (UTC) :: There are several others on games dedicated pages such as Ganondorf (Twilight Princess), etc. WiseAdventurer (talk) 16:02, April 8, 2017 (UTC) :::Ah, great. Time to do some investigation; thanks for letting me know. —'Ceiling Master' 16:11, April 8, 2017 (UTC) Temple of Courage Link in the same way you did to Zelda After I witnessed your edit on Princess Zelda, I went ahead and did the same with Link - Here's the proof - though it's obviously I don't need to link''ing it. Um, pardon the puns. FredCat 17:15, April 12, 2017 (UTC) :Ah, thanks. It probably would've taken me a while to remember his page. —'Ceiling Master' 17:27, April 12, 2017 (UTC) ::No problem. Hope your biology wasn't the same as BotW Link's - after all, he suffered the memory loss... FredCat 17:41, April 12, 2017 (UTC) ::: I think you (both) forgot to add the old ones to the gallery, right? I have added them in case... WiseAdventurer (talk) 21:22, April 12, 2017 (UTC) ::::At least we didn't forget your presenting. Thank you for cover the base. ^_^ FredCat 22:14, April 12, 2017 (UTC) Zelda Why are you changing all the Princess Zelda links to Zelda? Doens't really seem all that necessary (though given Zelda isn't a princess in Skyward Sword, I would seriously consider renaming the page itself) Oni Link : No, in fact, he has just modified the links Zelda by Zelda in order to link the main page and not the redirection. :) WiseAdventurer (talk) 03:06, April 13, 2017 (UTC) Ah. That's me just not paying enough attention then. I thought it was going Princess Zelda to Zelda Oni Link 03:19, April 13, 2017 (UTC) :Yeah, just trying to clear out the redirect links. There's always more than I remember. —'Ceiling Master' 11:37, April 13, 2017 (UTC) Thanks I was trying to figure out what I was doing wrong for like thirty minutes. Thanks for fixing my mistake. As for the rito page, it was honestly my first time doing that kind of edit, so thanks again. :Not a problem! Everyone's new sometime, and Wiki-code can be kind of a bear to learn and deal with at times. —'Ceiling Master''' 01:42, April 16, 2017 (UTC) This spacing error in infoboxes Hi CM, would you like me to use my bot and fix those spacing error in infoboxes?May it be probably time to ask the community for a new flag bot? Just for my information, from where or why do this precise extra space must be added? It seems a bit weird at first sight. WiseAdventurer (talk) 20:51, April 19, 2017 (UTC)